


A Beautiful Thing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus made a good choice when he picked a young lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Graphic sex, Rimming.
> 
> A/N: Written for Potion_lady's birthday. She requested Snarry, prompt: Anticipation.
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Beautiful Thing

~

Harry panted, his breath hitching. “Please?” he whined as Severus dragged his fingertip around his hole. 

“Patience is a virtue,” Severus murmured, his breath brushing the highly sensitized flesh his mouth was so close to. 

“I know, but...” Harry’s words broke off as he felt the wet brush of a tongue tip circling his arsehole. He keened, burying his face into the pillow to conceal his scream. A sharp slap startled him.

“I want to hear you,” Severus whispered before bending back to his task. He had to hold Harry’s squirming hips still as he licked around his pucker and sucked firmly. 

Harry cried out, trying to grind his arse back onto Severus’ tongue, a frustrated whine emerging when he couldn’t move.

Severus smiled, relishing the noises Harry was making, before he pulled back slightly to make room for his lubricated finger. 

“You like that?” he purred as Harry groaned loudly. “You want more?”

Harry nodded frantically, his hands clutching the sheets convulsively. 

Severus pumped two fingers deep, knowing when he struck Harry’s prostate from the keening noise that Harry let out.

“Ready?” Severus asked after a few more moments of thorough preparation.

Both men groaned as Severus sunk deep with his first thrust. 

“Gods, I can’t...” Harry gasped, and then, with a gurgle, he came spurting over the sheets.

Severus’ head hit the back of Harry’s neck and he closed his eyes. “Did you just come?” he asked incredulously.

Harry, still shuddering, nodded sheepishly. “Er... yeah. I guess the anticipation was too much,” he said, squirming.

Severus, still thrusting, reached around and gathered Harry’s quiescent cock in his hand. “Typical,” he muttered. “Still, this is when it is convenient to have a young lover.”

Harry giggled, his laughter turning to a moan as those talented fingers stroked him tantalizingly. Incredibly, he began hardening once more. “Oh, god...”

“No,” Severus said, stroking slowly. “Just me. And this time, I anticipate we can manage to be closer in our timing. I certainly hope divine intervention will not be required.”

Harry closed his eyes and gave himself over to Severus’ ministrations. Anticipation was indeed a beautiful thing.

~


End file.
